Melody Cry
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: So, uh, I wrote a thing. A poem. A really, really depressing poem. Enjoy? T for dark themes, depression, suicide, etc.


**Um... Hi. I'm not, like, back for good or anything. I'm typing this on my iPod, because I still have no computer. But yeah, so, this is a poem I wrote, and it sucks, but I took the formatting and idea of it from the poem in Stephen Chbosky's book "The Perks of Being A Wallflower", so I can't take full credit for it. I just changed the words to go my story. Also, it's depressing as hell, so enjoy.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

Once on a red recorder  
she made up a song  
And she called it "Train"  
because that's what it sounded like  
And that's what it was all about  
And her teacher gave her an A  
and a big candy bar  
And her mother clapped loudest of all  
when she played it to her family  
That was the year Miss Trum  
took all the kids to the museum  
And she let them eat snacks on the bus  
And her new older brother was adopted  
and they played LEGOS for hours  
And her mother cooked dinner every night  
And they all held hands and prayed  
to a God she was raised to believe in

Once on a long silver flute  
she made up a song  
And she called it "December"  
because that was the name of the month  
And that's what it was all about  
And her band director gave her an A  
and told her to work on her tone quality  
And her mother didn't have time to hear it  
because she was with her new boyfriend  
And that was the year Miss Trum told her  
that she was leaving to teach at a different school  
And she let her give her a hug before she left  
And her brother was too cool to play with her anymore  
and he was even caught smoking with his friends  
And her mother never had time to make dinner  
So she made it herself and sat alone at the table  
and she prayed to a God she wasn't so sure she believed in

Once on an old piano  
she made up a song  
And she called it "Beauty: A Deception"  
because that was her question about all things beautiful  
And that's what it was all about  
And her professor gave her an A  
and a silent, searching look  
And her mother never had the chance to hear it  
because she never offered to play it for her  
And that was the year she found out  
that Miss Trum had been hit by a drunk driver  
And she was the only one to attend her funeral  
And her brother started doing drugs and setting fires  
until finally the police arrested him  
And her mother went out to bars every night  
So she skipped dinner and sat alone in her room  
and she prayed to a God she had given up on

Once on an old violin  
she made up a song  
And she called it "Infinite Pain"  
because that's what she was in  
And that's what it was all about  
And she gave herself an A  
and a couple bottles of pills  
And she recorded the song on an old cassette tape  
because she knew she wouldn't be able to play it for her mother live

* * *

**So, um, yeah. I know it sucked and it isn't PJO related, but please give me a break. I know a lot of you are sayin you miss the "old me". And I'm sorry but the "old me" was an optimistic, naive little freak. Depression changes you. And I hate the stigma around depression. It's just as much an illness as cancer is. I would not be ashamed if I had cancer. And I refuse to feel ashamed of having depression. I'm sorry if I'm not the author you guys fell in love with, but I will always love you guys. And please know that my PM inbox and email are always open if you ever need to talk or vent or whatever.**

**On a different note: I saw The Fault in Our Stars yesterday! I really liked it, except Gus smiled WAY too much, haha! Shailene did a stunning job! I hadnt imagined it like that, but this is one of those rare occassions where I think the movie did better than what I imagined (in some parts). Peter Van Houten was dead on, in my opinion. Isaac was perfection. But anywho, the book will ALWAYS be better!**

**Also, who else is going into 9th grade? I am! I signed up for AP Gov. Totally regretting it. I have three huge summer assignments. But the good part: MARCHING BAND! But overall, I am my looking forward to high school at all. Ugh. But whatevs. **

**Bye, guys! Thanks for your continued support.**

**~HCG13**


End file.
